Wicked
by Artyy
Summary: 1970 ; Lucy fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle n'est pas une sorcière bien différente des autres, hormis le fait que ce père qu'elle n'a jamais connu est également le Mage Noir qui qui fait trembler la Communauté Magique... Mais ça, Lucy ne le sait pas. Pas encore.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde !  
_

_Cette fanfiction a déjà été postée. Sauf que là, y'a plus de prologue, plus le même titre, mais par contre, il y a eu des corrections ! Et donc, youhou ! On repart du début. _

_J'espère que l'histoire de Lucy vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! _

_Arty'_

* * *

_Chapitre 1  
_**Fais dodo**

_Maman est en haut,  
Qui fait un gâteau,  
Papa est en bas,  
Qui fait du chocolat..._

C'était une soirée d'été, plus chaude, plus humide que toutes les précédentes en cette année 1959. L'atmosphère orageuse était si lourde qu'on aurait pu penser que l'air venait peser sur les épaules de quiconque sortait de chez soi. Le ciel était bas et noirci par d'épais nuages, de temps à autres fendus, au loin, par des éclairs de chaleur.

La pelouse trop longtemps délaissée du grand jardin ondulait sous le vent chaud, et alors que la lumière baissait, la maison à la façade grise, couverte de vigne vierge, semblait prendre de l'âge ; si ses fenêtres n'étaient pas aussi propres, la porte fraîchement repeinte et les lampes allumées, on aurait pu la croire abandonnée depuis des années.

À l'intérieur, Éponyne Myrthese leva le regard de sa lecture - _« Le monde selon les centaures ». _Était-ce son imagination, ou avait-elle véritablement entendu les pleurs de sa fille ?

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel ; cela faisait deux mois que toutes deux vivaient seules dans cette grande maison – depuis la naissance de l'enfant, en fait. L'endroit avait appartenu à des Moldus, avant que les parents Myrthese ne la leur rachète, prévoyant de s'y cacher si le besoin finissait par s'en faire ressentir. C'étaient des sorciers intelligents, ils savaient que quelque chose de grave se préparait. Et ils étaient assez riches, aussi, pour se permettre d'acheter une sympathique « maison de vacances » sans d'autres véritables raisons que des pressentiments. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de mettre leur cachette à profit, sachant que leur fille unique avait rejoint le camp de ceux dont ils espéraient se protéger.

Ainsi, ils avaient fui dans des lieux bien plus inaccessibles que cette vieille maison.

Éponyne en avait naturellement profité. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'éloigner du danger, non... Elle _était_ le danger. Mais il lui fallait, disons... Être discrète. Ces derniers mois, surtout : se tenir à l'écart des événements était essentiel. Maintenant que Lucy était née, sa conscience était un peu plus tranquille, mais tout de même : elle était jeune, fragile, et il serait si aisé de lui faire du mal. Ou pire : de l'enlever afin d'utiliser son statut.

Ces onze derniers mois, elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Les risques de rumeur, les Moldus des environs, la façon de s'approvisionner, les potions pour sorcières enceintes les plus chères et les mieux recommandées par les plus grands spécialistes...

Elle avait tout prévu. Et tous ces efforts mis en œuvre avaient enfin payé. Plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre ce statut privilégié auquel elle aspirait tant depuis plus de deux ans : celui de mère d'un enfant exceptionnel. Maintenant tout lui était presque acquis : protection, puissance, renommée. Elle estimait que seuls quelques jours de plus lui seraient nécessaires, puis...

Elle se leva pour traverser la maison vide jusqu'à la chambre. En entrant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser la pièce du regard, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne s'y était caché. C'était un réflexe : peu importait le soin qu'elle avait mis à garder l'endroit où elle se trouvait secret, une vague paranoïa s'était installée depuis la naissance de la petite fille. Mais désormais, puisqu'elle avait volontairement laissé quelques rumeurs s'échapper, cette peur était justifiée...

Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser les idées noires ; personnes ne pourrait les trouver. Seulement Lui ; elle y avait veillé.

Éponyne s'approcha du berceau, au milieu de la chambre, et se pencha au-dessus.

La petite Lucy était bel et bien réveillée, et l'observait de ses grands yeux toujours clairs. L'air indécise, elle mâchonnait silencieusement ses doigts. Éponyne caressa les quelques fins cheveux qui recouvraient sa tête.

Comme le lui avaient promis les spécialistes qu'elle avait consultés, ce bébé était né sans défauts. Après tout, les parents eux-mêmes n'avaient que du bon à léguer : talent, beauté, santé et puissance. Éponyne n'avait pourtant jamais beaucoup aimé les enfants – elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais souhaité en avoir auparavant – mais elle était désormais persuadée que si Lucy n'était pas belle, aucun nouveau-né ne l'était. N'étant pas la plus maternelle des femmes, elle savait que son jugement n'était pas biaisé : sa fille était calme, son regard curieux et fasciné, et les expressions qui animaient son petit visage ne pouvaient susciter que l'affection.

Éponyne sourit, malgré elle.

-Dors, petite, dit-elle à voix haute. Papa sera bientôt là.

Ces simples mots lui donnèrent envie de rire, et une boule d'allégresse se forma dans son ventre ; l'appeler, _Lui, _le désigner par un mot aussi simple, aussi commun que « Papa »... Elle hésitait à y voir une insulte, ou une appellation attendrissante. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle aurait largement le temps de découvrir comment Il le prendrait.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été la seule à Le fréquenter de cette façon ; mais personne, avant elle, n'avait osé prendre cette initiative. Les rares proches à qui elle en avait parlé lui avaient reproché d'être folle, de ne pas se rendre compte à quel point cette décision signait son arrêt de mort. Mais elle savait qu'ils se trompaient. Elle Le connaissait, eux non. Certes, si elle lui en avait _demandé la permission_ – comme cela sonnait ridicule, dit de cette façon – elle ne s'en serait certainement pas tirée indemne. Il aurait été furieux. Mais maintenant qu'elle lui avait retiré ce choix, ils en bénéficieraient l'un comme l'autre, elle en était persuadée.

Lorsque Lucy eut à nouveau les yeux fermés, Éponyne sortit, éteignant la lumière derrière elle. La nuit était tombée, et la force du vent s'intensifiait, agitant les branches des arbres de la cour.

Elle ferma doucement la porte, et retourna au salon où elle avait laissé son livre. En entrant dans la pièce, elle voulut avancer vers le fauteuil, mais elle sentit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas ; elle se figea avec un sursaut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Un homme se tenait là, lui tournant le dos, faisant face à la grande fenêtre. Immobile, vêtu de noir, Éponyne reconnut sans mal celui qu'elle attendait depuis deux mois ; aussitôt, le frisson de joie mêlé à cette crainte qu'on entretient pour les êtres vraiment puissants traversa ses membres. Elle sourit.

Alerté de sa présence par le bruit de ses pas, l'homme prit néanmoins son temps avant de se retourner. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune femme, il était froid, tranchant, cependant son visage était d'une impassibilité sculpturale.

-Mon Seigneur, dit Éponyne en s'inclinant.

Une lueur de contentement traversa le regard de l'homme en noir. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, toute trace d'émotion avait de nouveau disparu de ce visage pâle.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ses traits oscillaient toujours entre la beauté parfaite et cette indéfinissable inhumanité que lui conférait sa supériorité. Si ses iris étaient devenus rouges avec les années, si sa peau d'albâtre était devenue froide, si son visage s'était creusé et ses narines affinées, l'homme qu'elle avait croisé pour la première fois chez Barjow &amp; Beurk il y avait bien longtemps éveillait toujours en elle la même fascination.

-Éponyne, répondit-il de sa voix lente, mesurée. Cela doit faire des mois que je ne t'ai pas vue. D'autres auraient pu penser que tu te cachais de moi.

La jeune femme sourit, inclinant la tête pour cacher le rouge sur ses joues. Puis elle fit quelques pas vers lui, la démarche voluptueuse.

-Peut-être voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-elle avec ces inflexions langoureuses qu'elle s'était habituée à avoir en sa présence. Vous devez venir de loin.

-Non, rien, dit-il. Je ne vais pas rester. Je ne suis ici que pour... Clarifier quelque chose.

Le cœur d'Éponyne fit un bon ; il savait. Ces quelques jours n'allaient pas être nécessaires, finalement. La tête lui tourna lorsqu'elle pensa à cette vie qui l'attendait, qui était enfin à sa portée. Plus que quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être...

-Éponyne, j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs, dernièrement. Probablement rien de plus, certes... Des murmures de ruelles, tout simplement. Mais quand bien même, des rumeurs fâcheuses...

Elle se raidit légèrement ; voulait-il dire que... ? Non : elle chassa immédiatement l'idée de sa tête. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la scène qui se déroulait actuellement, elle avait prévu tous les scénarios. Tout allait bien se passer. Même s'il était possible qu'il exprime des réticences dans un premier temps, elle aurait les arguments pour le raisonner.

Elle parcouru la distance qui la séparait de lui, et lui caressa le bras.

-Des rumeurs fâcheuses qui me concernent, mon Seigneur ? Dans ce cas, je suis certaine qu'effectivement, il ne s'agissait de rien de plus. Je suis incapable de vous fâcher.

-C'est également mon ressenti, Éponyne. Tu es une sorcière intelligente, et je doute que l'idée de commettre une erreur aussi... irréfléchie ait pu te traverser l'esprit.

Éponyne déglutit difficilement, mais cachant son malaise, laissa sa main remonter jusqu'à l'épaule du sorcier. Elle vit ses paupières se plisser avec satisfaction, un très léger sourire étirant les coins de ses lèvres blanches. Le sien n'en fit que s'agrandir : elle avait toujours su faire ressortir la part d'humanité qu'aucun homme ne pouvait réprimer : le désir. Et savoir que le plus grand mage noir de la décennie (peut-être même du siècle) ne faisait pas exception créait en elle un sentiment de puissance infinie.

-Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit là d'un malentendu, assura-t-elle.

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça instantanément, comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Il pinça imperceptiblement les lèvres.

-Bien, dit-il froidement.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, et traversa le salon pour s'arrêter prêt de la porte ouverte. Éponyne dut retenir sa surprise, se composant une expression sûre et envoûtante.

-Dis-moi, fit-il. D'où revenais-tu en entrant dans cette pièce ?

Éponyne eut un léger sursaut – mais elle ne put répondre immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne de par une réponse à une telle question... Ce serait trop grotesque, trop sobre pour l'événement. Mais s'il était là, il devait déjà le savoir. Alors pourquoi... ?

-Mon Seigneur, commença-t-elle...

-Est-ce que, la coupa-t-il, si je passe cette porte – il désigna la chambre, hors de leur champ de vision – je trouverais un nouveau-né ?

Éponyne resta muette, les lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes. Son Seigneur semblait se moquer d'elle... Ou était-il furieux ? Que pensait-il ? Quelle réponse attendait-il d'elle ? Car il savait. Elle était certaine qu'il savait. Elle ne comprenait pas : pourquoi jouait-il avait elle de cette façon ? Était-ce par cruauté ?

-Et quand bien même j'y trouverais bien un enfant, continua-t-il, n'est-il pas totalement impossible qu'il s'agisse du tien ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, d'une démarche saccadée, mais rapide – imprévisible, comme s'il s'empêchait de bondir sur elle. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Et quand bien même ce serait le tien, il serait décemment impensable qu'il s'agisse également du mien.

Cette dernière phrase était une affirmation, cependant il n'ajouta rien : un silence s'installa, uniquement entrecoupé par la respiration difficile de la jeune femme.

Puis un mouvement de la main du sorcier attira son regard, et elle réalisa qu'il avait sorti sa baquette magique.

La peur lui arracha un cri, et elle recula d'un pas, se ramassant sur elle-même comme si rapetisser ferait d'elle une cible plus difficile.

-Oui, il y a un enfant ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Éponyne, Éponyne... réprimanda l'homme.

Elle haleta, paniquée, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'un échappatoire. Mais soudain, une douleur indescriptible lui tordit les entrailles, et bien que n'ayant duré qu'une seconde, le sortilège d'_Endoloris_ la précipita sur le sol avec un cri.

-Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur! Supplia-t-elle. Pardonnez-moi ! Je croyais...

Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Que voulait-elle dire ? « Que cet enfant m'assurerait votre protection, une vie à vos côtés, la sécurité, la gloire ? »

Mais l'homme semblait déjà tout savoir de ses espoirs.

-Tu es une idiote sans cervelle, dit-il d'une voix calme qui transcenda le concept de fureur. Tu te croyais intouchable, et pourquoi ? Parce que tu es belle ? Parce que tu étais ma favorite ? Tu as pris une décision si stupide que n'importe quelle femme à ta place aurait préféré mourir plutôt que seulement y songer. Et tu as cru que tout irait bien...

Sa voix était devenue moqueuse. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, mais qu'il se soit mis à sa taille n'enlevait rien à la pression que sa simple présence exerçait sur elle. Instantanément, sa peau se couvrit de sueur, et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

-Je n'ai jamais agi que dans l'espoir de vous plaire, Seigneur, supplia-t-elle. Pitié...

-Ah, Éponyne... soupira-t-il.

Il avança ses doigts vers elle, mais elle était trop terrorisée pour reculer ; elle sentit ses ongles effleurer sa joue, et descendre jusqu'au coin de sa mâchoire.

-Tu es d'une grande beauté, mais l'erreur que tes parents ont commise est de ne jamais t'avoir dit à quel point tu es stupide.

Éponyne ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Le Seigneur le disait, soit. Elle ne le contredirait pas. Elle ne pensa même pas le contraire, son esprit n'émit pas la moindre protestation. Elle pourrait passer sa vie à se faire dire qu'elle était idiote, tant qu'elle pouvait seulement la passer.

-Pardonnez-moi, répéta-t-elle... Je... je réparerai mon erreur. L'enfant n'est rien. Je vous en débarrasserai. Il me faut simplement ma baguette, et...

Un éclat de fureur traversa son regard, et le sang d'Éponyne se glaça.

-Crois-tu que je ne m'en débarrasserais-pas moi-même ? Fit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Elle trembla, et secoua énergiquement la tête, alors que les larmes débordaient finalement de ses yeux. Le sorcier se leva, la contemplant avec mépris. Elle n'osait toujours pas bouger.

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa baguette. Elle pouvait percevoir les muscles qui se tendaient sous la manche de sa veste. Tous les siens étaient paralysés, raides comme un cadavre. La sécheresse de ses yeux produisait autant de larmes que sa terreur, à force de les maintenir écarquillés. Ils allaient finir par sortir de leurs orbites, c'était certain...

Puis il détendit sa main, et se détourna d'elle. Aussitôt, tout le corps d'Éponyne se relâcha, comme libéré d'un sortilège de paralysie. Haletante, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration alors que le sorcier noir sortait de la pièce. Mais avec stupeur, elle entendit le plancher grincer, derrière elle.

-Tue-la, dit son Seigneur depuis la pièce voisine.

Il entendit la jeune femme hurler, couvrant le sortilège de Mort exécuté par son serviteur. Il attendit le son du corps qui s'affaisse sur le sol, avant de poursuivre son chemin à travers la maison.

Il savait vers quelle porte se diriger, et n'eut pas la moindre hésitation en chemin. Quand il actionna la poignée, et poussa le battant, la semi-obscurité ne le gêna en rien pour se repérer : une pièce simple, une étagère, une fenêtre donnant sur le champ derrière la maison. Et au milieu, le berceau.

Alors qu'il s'approchait lentement – plus par ennui que par respect pour l'instant – il sentit contre ses chevilles le contact froid et fugace des écailles d'un serpent. Il ne baissa pas les yeux : Nagini ne tarda pas à entrer dans son champ de vision, lorsque ses anneaux s'enroulèrent autour des pieds du landau.

Il se baissa, pour découvrir le minuscule corps de l'enfant, animé par ses côtes qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient à intervalles réguliers. Quand son regard remonta à son visage, il constata que ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, et cependant calmes. Il réalisa alors que ce bébé ne pouvait avoir aucune conscience du danger : il était trop jeune, sa tête était trop vide pour connaître le simple concept de mort. Il n'avait aucune idée, même, de sa propre faiblesse. C'était tellement pathétique que le sorcier en fut presque furieux. Oui, furieux de se retrouver face à une créature d'une insignifiance si démesurée, qui n'avait pas été marqué par le monde et qui n'avait lui-même rien marqué du tout, aux possibilités et capacités si piteusement limitées.

Il grimaça, et ce fut soudain de la haine qui s'empara de lui à l'égard du nourrisson. Comme si le voir, là, lui rappelait qu'il avait déjà lui-même subi cette pathétique condition.

L'énorme tête reptilienne de Nagini apparut alors qu'elle s'élevait au-dessus du berceau. Le bébé ne la regarda même pas – il était occupé à contempler sa propre main.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répéta son ordre de tout à l'heure, mais dans une langue différente – une langue râpeuse, faite de chuintements et de sifflements.

-_Tue-la_.

Nagini ouvrit sa mâchoire, et lui se détournait déjà de la scène, impatient de s'en aller. Mais le cri d'horreur enfantin qu'il attendait ne vint pas ; pire, il se trouva remplacé par un rire – mais pas celui d'un nouveau-né. Un rire tout aussi sifflant et décalé que l'avait été sa voix un instant plus tôt, que personne, hormis lui-même, ou le serpent, n'aurait pu associer à un signe d'hilarité.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, jamais il n'avait cru ça possible de rire en Fourchelang. Pour tout dire, il ne s'était simplement pas posé la question...

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la surprise de son oncle, Morfin, quand il avait découvert que lui-même parlait le Fourchelang – l'héritage de Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. « _Tu le parles ? »_, avait-il dit avec incrédulité. Il lui vint également à l'esprit qu'il venait de vivre une situation identique.

Quand il se retourna vers le berceau, Nagini était immobile, indécise – tout comme lui. D'un mouvement de la main, il la chassa, et elle disparut en un éclair. Puis, d'un geste cérémonieux, il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa vers le nouveau-né : ce dernier fut soulevé dans les airs par une force invisible, à hauteur du visage de son vis-à-vis. Cependant il n'en parut pas effrayé ; encore une fois, il avait trop peu d'expérience pour trouver cela étrange.

Sans abaisser sa baguette, il l'observa avec plus d'attention, comme pour chercher une excuse à ne pas le tuer. Certes, il nourrissait du respect pour le sang de sorcier qui courrait dans ses veines. Pourtant, il ne pouvait réprimer cette douloureuse sensation de colère que lui inspirait sa seule existence – cette existence qu'il n'avait pas permise, et qui ainsi n'aurait pas du être.

Mais brusquement, il réalisa à quel point cette existence différait de toutes celles qu'il avait pu croiser jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cet enfant était à lui.

L'idée d'être père ramenait en lui le cuisant souvenir du Moldu qui l'avait lui-même conçu, et le dégoûtait proprement, mais il ne pouvait nier que le bébé qui flottait alors devant lui était le sien. Et c'était ça toute la particularité de la situation : _il ne pouvait pas le nier_. Personne ne le pouvait. Peu importait la crainte qu'il pouvait susciter, peu importaient les menaces, les promesses, la puissance, personne ne partagerait avec lui un lien aussi indéniable et éternel. Certes, la famille n'imposait pas la complicité – il en avait fait l'expérience. Mais ce qu'il avait obtenu de ses propres parents n'avaient rien à voir avec l'héritage que, _Lui_, il pouvait offrir. Et c'était cet héritage qui faisait toute la différence.

Le sorcier abaissa sa baguette, et l'enfant retomba dans le berceau. Puis il dirigea la pointe de bois vers sa tempe ; un instant après, lorsqu'il l'en éloigna, un fil brillant y apparut – semblable à des cheveux de lumière. Une lumière, cependant, noire et terne, comme sale.

Il détacha le souvenir de sa tempe, le plaça au-dessus de l'enfant, et l'y laissa tomber. À l'instant où il toucha son corps, il devint plus net, moins lumineux, et sa forme se fit plus claire. Transformé en un minuscule serpent, il alla paresseusement se cacher sous les couvertures, contre le bébé.

C'était à la fois un souvenir, une connaissance, une certitude. Des images, et une vérité. Une réponse à la question : « qui suis-je ? »

_« Je suis l'enfant de Lord Voldemort. »_

Quelques heures plus tard, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait dans le ciel, si grande et si haute qu'elle fut visible depuis toutes les villes et villages avoisinant. Lorsque les Aurors arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent que le cadavre d'une femme, et un bébé endormi, un minuscule serpent blanc enroulé autour du bras.

* * *

_Et voilà. Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et me faire part de vos impressions. _

_En attendant, bonne journée à vous, et à bientôt ! _

_La bise, _

_Arty'. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! _

_J'aurais aimer poster le chapitre plus tôt, mais j'étais en vacance et ainsi privée d'internet. Dur, oui. Mais normalement, le chapitre 3 sera posté vendredi sans fautes ! _

_Bon, eh bien je n'ai rien à ajouter. Bonne lecture ! _

(réponse aux reviews :  
**RoxanneForYou : **merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! 8)  
**Maluna : **merci à toi pour ta review ! Et pour te répondre, normalement je devrais être en mesure de poster tous les vendredis. Je ne peux pas trop faire plus vite même si j'ai des chapitres d'avance, parce que je me connais et je ne vais sans doute pas tarder à prendre du retard... Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire en tout cas. ;) )

_Arty_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2  
_Miss Nothing**

-Je vais faire sortir tes yeux par ta bouche, espèce de gros tas de graisse informe !

-_LUCY ! _

La maîtresse était scandalisée. C'était plutôt habituel, avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle avait tendance à toujours voir le meilleur chez les gens, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle tombait de haut chaque fois que j'étais un peu plus violente que la moyenne. Après, je dois dire que j'avais tendance à faire des efforts, en ce moment. Je m'étais d'ailleurs tenue extraordinairement sage cette semaine jusqu'à ce que ce stupide rondouillard de MacGommy se mette à me piquer mes stylos. Aucun sentiment de culpabilité n'avait traversé son regard lorsqu'il avait croisé le mien : il avait juste contracté les muscles de son visage, loin derrière l'épaisseur de ses joues, pensant certainement que je prendrais ça pour un avertissement. Peut être qu'il n'était véritablement pas au courant de la ressemblance avec un bébé troll que ça lui conférait. Tant pis pour lui. Tu veux un stylo ? Tu vas en avoir. J'avais pris mon creterium et le lui avait enfoncé dans la cuisse. Dommage que dans ma colère, je l'aie pris dans le mauvais sens, et que ce soit la gomme qui ait créé des ondes remuantes dans sa graisse. Mais ça lui avait été suffisant pour hurler d'une voix de porcinet et me balancer une grosse et lourde main dans la mâchoire. J'en avais été ravie, parce qu'à partir de là, j'avais une parfaite excuse pour me mettre à riposter. Je lui avais envoyé ma trousse dans les dents, et il jurait - j'espérais qu'il ne mentait pas - avoir avalé un morceau de gomme.

-Lucy ! Répéta la maîtresse. J'espère que tu es fière de toi ?!

Voilà, elle était en colère maintenant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu la taille de MacGommy ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment que je l'avais agressé par plaisir ? Que j'étais un genre de raciste qui ne peut pas supporter la vue de personnes obèses ?

Évidemment. Il allait dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, et elle allait le croire parce que c'était lui qui avait une molaire en moins. De toute façon c'est toujours celui qui souffre qui a raison.

Du coup, l'image de la petite fille parfaite avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée dans la tête de l'institutrice. Le jour même de la rentrée : ça devait être mon record. Mélusine serait fière : bien que Moldue, elle n'avait jamais eu l'hypocrisie de me faire croire que le système scolaire était irréprochable et que les enfants que j'étais supposer y côtoyer étaient sans aucun doutes des plus intéressants. Quand la directrice la convoquait pour se désoler de mon comportement, elle hochait la tête d'un air entendu, me réprimandait pour la forme, et attendait que nous nous retrouvions seules dans la voiture pour me demander de tout lui raconter et d'en pleurer de rire.

Mélusine Flinch ma mère adoptive - bien que je ne l'aie jamais appelée maman. Et elle était aussi la sœur d'Atticus Flinch, l'Auror qui m'avait trouvée la nuit où ma mère était morte. Il avait une réputation assez impressionnante, ce qui était assez pratique pour clouer le bec de ceux qui affirmaient que les nés-Moldus avaient moins de talent. Je ne le voyais pas souvent, étant donné tous les problèmes que le Mage Noir du moment causait au Ministère, mais quand il passait à la maison, il me parlait du monde des sorciers et m'offraient des objets insolites qu'il avait rapporté de ses derniers déplacements. Vivant avec une Moldue, je n'avais pas trop accès à tout ce qui concernait la magie de façon quotidienne. Ça me frustrait, ça je ne pouvais pas le nier, et Mélusine le savait bien ; c'était un peu pour cela qu'elle me soutenait dans toutes mes contrariétés. Niveau qualité de vie, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre : elle ne me maltraitait pas comme une vilaine marâtre - tout du moins, pas intentionnellement... Une fois, elle m'avait autorisé à le nourrir exclusivement d'éclairs au chocolat pendant une semaine. Autant dire que désormais, je ne pouvais plus voir de pâtisseries en peinture. Ce qui était assez dommage, en fait : vu les crises que je voyais des gamins piquer en boulangerie pour en manger seulement une, ça devait être une certaine perte.

C'était ce genre de comportement que désapprouvait Atticus. Pour lui, vivre parmi les Moldus était une chance d'enrichissement, une occasion de développer une précieuse variété de points de vue. J'étais censée en apprécier les points positifs, et accepter les points négatifs - pour me forger le caractère, genre.

Naturellement, son jugement, je m'en tamponnais.

Mélusine mise à part, chaque Moldu que j'avais jamais rencontré s'était trouvé être bête, étroit d'esprit, immature, colérique ou moche. (bon, d'accord, ça ne doit pas être une caractéristique spécifique aux Moldus, mais je suis une personne de mauvaise fois. ) Pourtant, j'avais fait des efforts ! Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais d'être gentil, l'un d'eux agissait de façon à m'énerver. À croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

Et puis franchement, je vous le demande : à quoi bon me faire des amis, étant donné que de toute façon, j'allais les perdre de vue en allant à Poudlard ?

Parce que oui, c'était bien joli, toutes ces belles idées du monde Moldu, mais Atticus allait bien devoir me laisser apprendre la magie et côtoyer d'autres sorciers.

Si pratiquer la magie était interdit à l'extérieur d'une école telle que Poudlard, Atticus, en tant qu'Auror, se laissait la liberté de m'initier à quelques sortilèges de base lorsqu'il venait ; il me prêtait une baguette d'occasion - dont le propriétaire avait apparemment disparu. Je sais, glauque - qu'il prenait bien soin de cacher dans ses affaires lorsque les leçons étaient finies. Histoire que je ne sorte pas dans la rue pour balancer des éclairs sur les lampadaires à la vue des voisins. Ainsi, je commençais doucement à maîtriser la lévitation d'objets légers, la métamorphose de thé en café - pratique, étant donné le fait que Mélusine, British jusqu'au bout des ongles, refuse seulement de payer pour du café soluble - et autres trucs marrants.

Et je préférerais taire ma maîtrise totalement hasardeuse des explosions de canalisations, incinérations capillaires et autres gaietés.

C'était en fait à cause de ces prédispositions aux accidents surnaturels que j'avais l'habitude d'être en mauvaise phase avec mes profs. Peu importait à quel point je pouvais nier, ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de lier le moindre incident inexplicable à la petite brune que j'étais. La directrice de l'école connaissait bien mon visage, pour notre plus grand malheur à toute les deux. Nous n'allions sans doutes pas tarder à nous retrouver, aujourd'hui...

-Lucy, tu m'écoutes ? Vociféra la prof – Mademoiselle Lilia, si je ne m'abuse. Avec un aussi joli prénom, elle aurait pu devenir propriétaire d'un joli café avec des fleurs partout fréquenté par de vieilles personnes en manque de calme

-Excuse-toi auprès de Tugdual immédiatement ! Poursuivit-elle.

J'écarquille les yeux, choquée. C'est le prénom de MacGommy, ça ? Tugdual ? Tu m'étonnes que je ne l'aie jamais retenu tout au long de l'année – mémoire sélective, si je ne m'abuse. Pourtant ça m'aurait donné une nouvelle excuse pour me moquer de lui – dans ma tête, évidemment. Je ne suis pas folle. Il faudra absolument que j'ajoute ce nom à la liste que j'entretiens avec Mélusine.

Tout en réfléchissant, je lance un regard absent à me gros camarade de classe. Il a encore des fausses larmes aux coins des yeux, et il se masse la cuisse de son imposante main. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de lui présenter mes excuses ? Est-ce que je ne préfère pas me faire envoyer chez la directrice – une fois de plus – la laisser appeler Mélusine, et tranquillement rentrer à la maison pour la journée avec elle ?

Ma décision semblait évidente, lorsque je visualisai ma mère adoptive, encore en pyjama, tranquillement installée dans son lit, avec entre les mains le dernier _bibliothèque bleue _dont elle a fait l'acquisition. Clairement, si le téléphone devait sonner pour la sommer de se présenter à l'école de la sale gamine qu'elle accueille sous son toit, ça lui gâcherait la journée.

Je grimace alors, et marmonne un « désolée » mauvais à Tugdual. Immédiatement, son expression de victime s'évanouit, et je devine aussitôt que la position dans laquelle je venais de me placer – celle tenue par la _faible_ – allait me coûter cher.

Le soir, quand je montai dans le bus pour rentrer chez Mélusine, mon uniforme était couvert de poussière et mon collant troué aux deux genoux. Cette saleté de MacGommy avait des relations dans les classes supérieures – son grand frère, entre autre – relations avec lesquelles je ne pouvais décemment pas régler mes problèmes avec un crayon dans la cuisse. Certes, j'avais réussi à les faire fuir en faisant exploser une poubelle à distance, mais ça n'avait été qu'après deux ou trois coup dans l'estomac. Ces gars-là n'avaient décidément aucun respect pour les délicates représentantes du genre féminin.

Le bus était presque plein. Trouver une double-place vide pour être tranquille était inenvisageable, mais par chance, je n'étais pas particulièrement associable. Le pas lourd, m'agrippant aux dossiers pour remonter le couloir sans tomber alors que le bus redémarrait, j'allai me placer vers le fond, à côté d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

-_J'ai la dalle,_ fit une voix.

Je ne sursautai pas – je jetai simplement un coup d'oeil en biais à ma voisine, pour vérifier si elle avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Maintenant que je la regardais, peut-être qu'elle était dans ma classe... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours perdu droit devant elle.

-_Sh,_ répondis-je discrètement à mon bras pour lui intimer le silence.

Il obéit.

_I'm misused, I don't wanna do, be not your slave.  
Misguided, I mind it, I'm missing the train.  
(the Pretty Reckless, Miss Nothing)_

Lorsque je poussai la porte de la maison, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre avec l'espoir de pouvoir me changer avant que Mélusine ne puisse constater mon état. Malheureusement, toutes mes tentatives de discrétion échouaient systématiquement à chaque fois que je tentais ma chance – je commençais à croire qu'elle surveillait l'arrivée de bus. Depuis le canapé qui laissait apercevoir l'escalier, je l'entendis s'exclamer :

-T'as encore joué avec des ours Lulu ?

-Bien joué ! Répondis-je sans plus de détails.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais j'avais appris à deviner quels silences ne relevaient pas de l'indifférence elle s'était seulement habituée à ce que je rentre dans un sale état, que je refuse qu'elle appelle la directrice ou les parents des responsables, que je la coupe dans ses discours réconfortants, et que la chose se reproduise deux jours plus tard. Évidemment qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose. Mais j'avais fini par la convaincre d'en rester là.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si leurs coups me feraient vraiment mal, ou comme si j'allais devoir les subir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je jetai mon sac au pied de mon lit. Mais au lieu d'aller directement m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, je retirai uniquement ma veste d'uniforme, défit le bouton de manchette de la chemise, et tendis le bras, la main quelques centimètres au-dessus de mon matelas.

Alors, je sentis le serpent blanc que j'avais caché sous ma manche lentement se dérouler, sa tête émerger sous le tissus, et atterrir sur les draps en s'enroulant sur lui-même.

-Pas trop tôt_,_ commenta Syméon le serpent de son habituelle voix chuintante.

-Ça va, grognai-je d'une voix assez basse pour que Mélusine ne puisse pas m'entendre d'en bas. Et puis c'est quoi cette nouvelle envie de parler avec des gens à trente centimètres ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas te répondre.

Il dodelina de la tête, l'ai las.

-C'était un truc que j'avais besoin de dire, c'est tout, dit-il. Et c'est d'ailleurs toujours vrai.

-Eh bien vas bouffer des souris. Protège cette maison des nuisibles, fais ton devoir, sois un bon serpent !

Il siffla de mépris en sortant sa petite langue, puis glissai vers la porte vitrée entrebâillée et descendit jusqu'au jardin grâce aux plantes grimpantes qui montaient du sol jusqu'à mon balcon – qui étaient toujours là grâce à moi, soit dit en passant. Je ne comptais plus toutes les fois où Mélusine avait voulu en débarrasser la façade. Je ne sais plus ce que j'avais alors prétexté... Que la présence de la nature à ma fenêtre nourrissait mes chakras, ou autre. Elle lâchait prise en général assez rapidement.

Cette fois, plus rien ne m'empêchait d'aller prendre cette douche. Puisque Mélusine était au courant de l'état de mon uniforme, je n'allais pas avoir besoin de le nettoyer en secret, ce qui était un bon point.

Je me nettoyai rapidement et lavai mes cheveux sous l'eau chaude. Puisque je n'avais rien à faire, je m'autorisai à m'asseoir un peu sur les dalles sous le jet, tentant d'évacuer les émotions négatives.

Plus le temps passait, plus les mauvaises journées s'enchaînaient. Comme si la vie voulait me faire comprendre à quel point je devais _vouloir_ Poudlard et combien j'étais chanceuse de ne pas à avoir à passer la prochaine décennie parmi les Moldus.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais m'imposer ça. Même si je faisais des efforts, combien avais-je de chance de m'intégrer ? J'étais une sorcière. Je pouvais renverser des objets, faire claquer des ampoules et clignoter les lumières, briser des vitres et mettre feu à des feuilles de papier. Et je pouvais parler aux serpents.

Ce dernier point faisait peur même à Mélusine. La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait vue parler à Syméon avait sans doutes marqué la pire journée de mon existence. Elle nourrissait certainement une véritable phobie des reptiles, et savoir que ces créatures étaient finalement assez intelligentes pour tenir des conversations logiques avec des humains (enfin, des sorciers) devait l'avoir fait douter sur la vision qu'elle avait du monde. Ce jour-là, j'avais vraiment cru qu'elle allait dire à Atticus qu'elle ne pouvait plus me garder avec elle. Mais le lendemain, elle m'avait préparé un petit déjeuner aussi copieux que d'habitude, et nous n'en avions plus jamais parlé.

En parlant d'Atticus, lui n'en avait jamais rien su. Il devait penser que ce serpent blanc qu'il avait retrouvé dans mon berceau en me découvrant était mort il y a des années. Ou bien il avait ses doutes sur la question, mais il les cachait soigneusement.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain et retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, je m'attendais à y trouver Mélusine, assise sur mon lit, espérant que je consentirais à lui raconter les détails de ma journée. Mais la pièce était vide. Je me demandai si c'était intentionnel de sa part (me laisser une part de vie priver, quelque chose comme ça) ou si elle était simplement occupée à d'autres choses plus importantes. Je renonce à me sécher précautionneusement, et enfile des vêtements pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Quand j'entrai la cuisine, j'eus juste le temps de voir un hibou s'envoler par la fenêtre. Mélusine était assise à la table, une lettre ouverte dans les mains. Ma curiosité se réveilla aussitôt : il était plutôt rare pour nous de recevoir du courrier de cette façon, puisque seuls les sorciers communiquaient par hiboux. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux nous faisait parvenir une missive, l'excitation était à son comble : une lettre d'Atticus, un Gazette du Sorcier assez importante pour qu'il nous la fasse parvenir... Et dans mon for intérieur, j'osais toujours espérer découvrir une lettre de mon père. Père que je ne connaissais pas, et que, selon la partie la plus rationnelle de mon cerveau, je ne connaîtrais certainement jamais.

Mais étant donné la tête de ma mère adoptive, il ne s'agissait de rien de tout ça. Je voyais à l'immobilité de son regard qu'elle avait fini la lecture de ce courrier, mais elle n'en détachait pas les yeux pour autant. Je m'approchai, tâchant de faire assez de bruit pour qu'elle se rende compte de ma présence. Quand je fus juste à côté d'elle, elle leva enfin la tête, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle renifla, attisant ma curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et dit d'une voix rauque :

-C'est le sorcier noir dont ils parlent tous, tu sais... Il, enfin, Atticus et ses collègues, ils avaient été envoyés en mission pour protéger une famille en danger, et puis...

Je serrai les poings.

-Il est mort ? Demandai-je avec peut-être un peu trop de violence dans la voix.

Elle tressaillit, mais secoua la tête.

-Il est à l'hôpital St-Machin, pour l'instant. Il est le seul survivant. Parmi quinze sorciers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de ne pas avoir posé ce chapitre plus tôt. J'avais complètement oublié, tout simplement... pour me faire pardonner, je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui, et un autre demain ! Contents ? _

_Voilà, eh bien j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture en tout cas ! _

_Ah, et si vous voulez vous imaginer le même Atticus que moi : je m'inspire, pour son physique, du grand Benedict Cumberbatch ! Voilà. C'tout. _

(réponses aux reviews :  
**Elysis : **eh bien te voilà servie ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas. :)  
**Mina Tchoum : **(haha le jeu de mot dans ton pseudo ! ) Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. :)  
**Maluna : **bon, je sais que j'ai déjà répondu en quelque sort à ce commentaire, mais merci ! Je suis ravie que la fanfic te plaise. A bientôt j'espère !  
**Canelled : **petite peste, tout de suite les grands mots... Lucy a une personnalité intéressante, c'est tout ! 8D Héhé, en tout cas merci, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. :) )

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! _

_Arty'_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3  
_Private Parts**

Note de l'auteur:

Comme promis, voici déjà le chapitre 3 ! Je ne sais pas si il sera validé dans le vendredi, mais en tout cas, c'est désormais ce jour de la semaine que je publierai.

Vu que vous allez rencontrer Atticus, personnellement, je l'imagine comme le Sherlock joué par Benedict Cumberbatch.  
Ah, et j'ai ajouté un fanart au précédent chapitre, donc... Allez jeter un coup d'oeil ! Je vais certainement pas tarder à en faire un pour celui-ci ainsi que pour le premier chapitre, mais ils viendront un peu plus tard.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Si on m'avait dit que parmi quinze sorciers, un seul devrait survivre, j'aurais automatiquement parié sur Atticus. Peu importait le profil des quatorze restants. Atticus était la personne la plus intelligente que j'avais jamais rencontrée, et même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concernait la magie, j'étais persuadée qu'il était un grand sorcier. Il connaissait d'innombrables sortilèges, avait une force mentale hors du commun, et avait pratiquement toujours raison. Certains de ses collègues avaient d'ailleurs du mal à l'aimer rien que pour ça, mais il s'en fichait. « Pas de cœur au travail », m'avait-il dit un jour. D'autres pourraient penser qu'il n'avait pas de cœur du tout, mais je savais pertinemment que c'était faux. Il n'en montrait pas grand chose, mais il n'y avait qu'à voir la colère traverser son visage d'apparence calme lorsqu'il lisait à propos d'un nouveau meurtre dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne s'agissait pas de haine vengeresse, mais plutôt, à mon avis, d'un profond mépris pour les Forces du Mal qui prenaient plaisir à répandre le chaos et à prendre des vies.

Puisque Mélusine était une Moldue, et que personne ne penserait à lâcher une petite fille de dix ans dans le terrifiant monde des sorciers sans accompagnateur, nous n'avions pas pu aller lui rendre visite à Ste Mangouste. Cependant, nous recevions des nouvelles tous les jours, si bien que les hiboux dans notre cuisine étaient devenus une habitude.

« Monsieur Atticus Flinch s'est vu administrer une potion de régénération épidermique. »

« Monsieur Atticus Flinch ne s'est pas réveillé malgré la potion de réveil administrée en faible quantité. »

« Monsieur Atticus Flinch a bénéficié de dix minutes d'éveil grâce à la potion de réveil mais n'a pas été en mesure d'informer le personnel de la nature du/des sortilèges dont il a été victime. »

« Monsieur Atticus Flinch s'est réveillé et a pu manger. »

Tous les jours, nous en avions droit à un nouveau message. Parfois, l'un disait la même chose qu'un précédent. L'un d'eux nous informa que l'état de santé physique d'Atticus était satisfaisant, mais qu'il avait l'air plongé dans un état de choc assez dramatique. Lui qui était en général si bavard quand on lui posait une question, il ne parlait apparemment que très peu. Je l'imaginais mal répondre uniquement en monosyllabes... J'aurais presque préféré qu'il soit resté plongé dans le comas.

Les jours suivant la nouvelle, je n'étais pas retournée à l'école, et Mélusine ne s'en était rendue compte qu'après la visite express de ma prof principale. Cette dernière avait été désolée d'apprendre l'état de mon « oncle adoptif », mais était scandalisée que l'école n'ait pas été prévenue. J'avais du y retourner l'après-midi même.

Heureusement que Syméon était là pour me tenir compagnie. Je n'avais personne avec qui parler, à qui dire ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

J'étais terrifiée.

Le Mage Noir responsable faisait trembler le monde des sorciers depuis assez longtemps pour que je prenne la menace qu'il représentait au sérieux. Mais j'avais toujours vu Atticus comme invincible, pour des raisons que je vous ai déjà énoncées plus tôt. Si ce sorcier dont je ne connaissais pas le nom – pour la bonne raison que d'après Atticus, s'il me le révélait, je ne ferais que le répéter sans arrêt et que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose – avait pu tuer quatorze, presque quinze sorciers aussi forts et entraînés que lui... J'en avais l'estomac retourné. C'était délirant. Personne n'était à l'abri, ni les Moldus, ni les sorciers.

Seuls les pensionnaires de Poudlard, apparemment, pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. L'école des sorciers était le lieu le plus sûr du monde, dans cette sombre période.

Ça ne me faisait qu'une raison de plus d'attendre avec impatience de commencer mes études là-bas. J'avais commencé à compter les jours.

Moins-156.

Moins-102.

_« Bonjour à vous deux. Merci pour votre lettre. Chouette dessin, Lucy. Même si je suis à peu près sûr que Tu-Sais-Qui n'a jamais ressemblé à ça, et que je n'ai pas un aussi gros nez. Mais c'est une belle intention. Je ne peux pas reprendre mes activités d'Auror pour l'instant, donc effectivement, je pourrai venir passer un moment avec vous en quittant Ste Mangouste. Et puisque tu demandes, Mélusine, non, aucun rapport avec le mammifère, le fondateur s'appelait simplement Mangouste Bonham, c'est tout. Sinon, je devrais être en mesure de sortir dans un jour ou deux. Si tu pouvais confirmer en me retournant ce hibou, je serais certainement là lundi. À bientôt ; Atticus Flinch. » _

La perspective de recevoir Atticus pour une durée indéterminée à la maison m'aida à endurer les journées de cour. Le lundi de son arrivée, les heures d'anglais et de maths passèrent avec une lenteur insupportable, mais au moins, j'eus le mérite de me tenir mieux que je ne l'avais jamais fait depuis plusieurs mois.

En sortant, le soir, je m'attendis à voir la coccinelle rouge de Mélusine garée sur le parking pour me récupérer à l'école avec Atticus. Ce dernier ne pouvant pas me ramener en balais, ni en poudre de cheminette ou je ne sais quelles autres inventions... Mais il n'y avait aucune tache rouge sur le parking.

Déçue, je m'apprêtais à monter dans le bus, quand un grand homme de l'autre côté de la rue m'adressa un signe de main. Je plissai les yeux dans sa direction, et le choc me donna un coup au cœur : cet homme maigre, habillé de noir, aux cheveux bouclés noirs striés de blanc et au visage cireux, c'était mon oncle adoptif. Celui que j'avais connu svelte, vif, le teint simplement pâle et brun.

Les seules transformations de ce genre dont j'avais entendu parler concernaient des sorciers qui sortaient de la prison d'Azkaban après des mois d'enfermement. Atticus avait juste – enfin, « juste »... façon de parler – passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Bien sûr, les nouvelles que nous avions reçues n'avaient pas échoué à me faire comprendre que les maux dont il avait été guéri étaient graves. Il aurait pu mourir. Mais ce n'était jamais que son corps...

Alors pourquoi ses yeux gris semblaient-ils plus sombres ?

Je ne parvins pas à avancer vers lui, toujours déstabilisée par son aspect. Syméon resserra un peu ses anneaux autour de mon bras, comme il le faisait souvent en sentant l'irrégularité de mon pouls. Je vis les traits d'Atticus se tendre un instant, avant qu'il se mette à avancer vers moi. Je sortis enfin de ma paralysie, et le rejoignis.

-Eh bien ? Dit-il quand nous fûmes face à face, au milieu du parking. Un peu et j'aurais pensé que tu ne me reconnaissais pas.

Je ne dis rien et pinçai les lèvres. Habituellement, j'aurais répondu de manière à la fois cinglante et affectueuse, il aurait eu un sourire, et aurait désigné le trottoir du menton pour que nous sortions du parking. Mais cette fois, ça me paraissait mal venu. Alors, je tendis mes bras dans sa direction. Après un soupir, il fit un pas et se baissa pour m'enlacer maladroitement.

-Là, marmonna-t-il, comme s'il était contrarié par sa propre incapacité à me refuser un câlin. Tu vois, tout va bien.

La bonne blague : même à travers les épaisseurs de vêtement, je pouvais sentir ses côtes étant donné sa maigreur. J'eus envie de lui demander immédiatement de me raconter en détails ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais finalement, j'étais un peu comme lui : je n'aimais pas trop les grandes démonstrations d'affection, et je décidai que j'allais plutôt attendre qu'il m'en parle de lui-même.

Une voiture klaxonna pour nous sommer de libérer le passage, et Atticus me lâcha pour m'entraîner vers le trottoir. Puis je me retournai vers lui.

-Mélusine n'est pas là ?

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions plutôt rentrer à pieds, dit-il, tous les deux. Comme ça nous aurions le temps de parler.

Je retins une grimace : cette demi-heure de marche ne me donnait pas vraiment envie. Mais je décidai de faire confiance à mon oncle, et d'accepter le fait que, s'il pensait qu'une conversation était nécessaire, il devait avoir raison.

-OK, marmonnai-je en essayant de tempérer l'amertume qui devait transparaître de mes propos.

Il se mit en marche, les mains dans les poches, et je lui emboîtai le pas. Quelle idée stupide, quand même... D'après mes souvenirs, Atticus n'avait pas l'habitude de parler en marchant.

Et effectivement, pendant les cinq premières minutes, aucun d'entre nous ne pipa mot. Plusieurs fois, j'observai son visage du coin de l'œil, mais je me retrouvai incapable de déchiffrer cette expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Certes, ses traits ne manifestaient jamais de grandes quantités d'émotion, mais cette fois, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il essayait de les retenir : il avait l'air vaguement crispé, et également légèrement... paranoïaque. Si son visage restait tourné droit devant nous, ses iris ne cessaient d'aller se poser d'un point à l'autre du paysage. Si il avait peur qu'une mauvaise surprise nous attende, pourquoi rentrer à pieds ? Peut-être que sa logique était partie avec ses kilos.

-Comment se passent tes cours ? Demanda-t-il finalement, se rappelant que nous étions censés avoir une conversation.

-Mal, grognai-je. Tous des cons.

Le test échoua : je n'obtins aucune réprimande pour mon langage. Si ça se trouve, il n'avait même pas fait attention à ma réponse.

N'y tenant plus, je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Atticus ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne parut pas surpris.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Éluda-t-il.

-Tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu voulais m'en parler que je dois me trimballer mon sac super lourd pendant une demi-heure ?

Il soupira, retira mon sac à bandoulière de mon épaule, et le plaça sur la sienne. Il n'eut pas la virilité de retenir une petite grimace – quand je dis « lourd », ce n'est pas une figure de style – mais ne ralentit pas le rythme de sa marche.

-Mélusine m'y a forcé, dit-il. Elle pense que ce serait bien pour nous deux.

-Mais toi, tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-Franchement, Lucy, non, je n'en ai pas envie.

-Je ne te force pas.

Il me regarda, une lueur d'étonnement dans le regard.

-Enfin, me rattrapai-je, ce n'est pas que je m'en fous ni rien ! C'est juste que, ça a l'air sérieux, donc... je ne veux pas t'énerver en te parlant de trucs que tu ne veux pas me dire.

Il ne répondit pas, mais me jeta plusieurs regards en coin. Un peu comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'explose et le supplie de tout me raconter.

-Et sinon, fis-je pour briser le silence, on mange bien, à l'hôpital des sorciers ?

-Bien, je suppose, bon, c'est une autre histoire.

-Tu as rencontré de belles médicomages ?

-Et toi, tu as arrangé la date de tes fiançailles avec Tugdual MacGommy ?

-Eh ! Je m'insurgeai. Je ne lui ai rien fait depuis super longtemps !

-Je sais bien, et c'est ça qui me paraît étonnant.

Mais le fait qu'il ait prononcé le prénom de MacGommy provoqua un déclic dans ma mémoire :

-Hey ! J'avais oublié, mais je voulais soumettre « Tugdual » à notre liste avec Mélusine.

-Pauvre garçon.

-Ça va, il l'a bien cherché. Mais sinon, ce n'est pas ça ?

-Non, absolument pas.

-Ça aurait pu. Ça ressemble bien à un nom qu'on obligerait les gens à remplacer par « Vous-Savez-Qui ».

La liste, c'était un jeu que nous entretenions avec Mélusine : nous y réunissions les noms les plus bizarres auxquels nous avions été confrontées tout au long de notre existence, dans le but de découvrir celui du Mage Noir que personne ne nommait. Ça me semblait assez évident : si tout le monde l'appelait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'était soit qu'il avait de toute façon un nom imprononçable, soit qu'il en avait un ridicule. Je trouvais ça assez lâche de sa part : si j'étais une sorcière ultra-puissante à prénom-moche, je pousserais les gens à trouver mon prénom-moche terrifiant, au lieu de le cacher.

Et chaque fois qu'Atticus venait, il jetait un coup d'œil à la Liste, et nous disait si l'un de ces noms était tombé juste. Malheureusement, selon lui, nous étions loin du compte. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir.

_They say that silence is gold, but I think that's a lie. You think I already know, but I can't read your mind...  
_

(Halestorm - private parts)

Finalement, comme je l'avais prévu, rentrer à pieds n'eût pas la moindre utilité : Atticus ne me dit rien sur sa mission, ou sur son séjour à l'hôpital. J'entendis Mélusine s'énerver contre lui depuis ma chambre quand nous fûmes rentrés, mais en même temps, elle était tellement soulagée de l'avoir en bonne santé qu'elle ne parvint pas à rester en colère bien longtemps.

J'en étais réduite à établir des hypothèses avec Syméon, en chuchotant, enfermée dans ma chambre. Selon lui, Atticus avait reçu une malédiction qui l'empêchait de prendre plaisir à manger, et qu'ayant toujours été un amoureux de la nourriture – il assurait l'avoir vu s'empiffrer de chocolat en cachette à chaque fois qu'il venait – il en était grandement déprimé. « Comment expliquer sa maigreur autrement ? », disait-il.

-Eh bien, déjà qu'il n'était pas bien gros avant, un mois et demi avec la bouffe d'hôpital...

-Bêtises ! Je m'en tiens à mon hypothèse.

J'avais haussé les épaules, et étais descendue dîner.

Je sentais que ça allait être difficile de retenir ma curiosité le long de tout un repas, à côté de mon oncle adoptif. Je repassai dans ma tête une liste d'idées de sujets dont je devrais parler si je me retrouvais confrontée à un blanc tentant, pour m'empêcher d'en profiter pour poser des questions mal venues.

Je m'assis à ma place de la table ronde. Par chance, Atticus et Mélusine étaient déjà bien lancés dans une discussion à propos de son métier de chroniqueuse lorsqu'ils s'installèrent. Enfin, elle parlait de son métier de chroniqueuse ; lui écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Au bout d'un moment, je crus comprendre que ma mère adoptive utilisait la technique que j'avais préparée : à chaque fois qu'elle avait épuisé un sujet, elle repartait sur autre chose, et ni moi ni Atticus n'aurions pu en placer une si nous en avions eu l'envie.

Je me servis de salade, et mâchai en silence sans prêter beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'elle disait. J'avais l'impression que l'ambiance était électrique : les jointures d'Atticus blanchissaient régulièrement, mais il continuait à faire semblant d'écouter calmement.

Je serrai mes couverts ; j'espérais que ça n'allait pas durer.

Et finalement, il y eut un silence inattendu. Je levai la tête : Mélusine semblait à court d'idées de sujet. Elle se tourna vers moi, avec un grand sourire.

-Et toi, ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

« Je croyais que ça faisait plus de cinq ans que tu ne m'appelais plus « ma chérie » parce que tu trouvais ça affreusement condescendant », voulus-je répondre, mais ça ne me sembla pas à propos.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation.

-Tous des cons, fis-je en répétant les propos tenus plus tôt à Atticus.

-Ton langage, enfin ! Grogna-t-elle.

C'était le monde à l'envers ! En temps normal, c'était elle qui m'encourageait à dire ce que je pensais sans tenir compte de la censure sociale, et Atticus qui me demandait d'être plus subtile dans mes propos.

Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher d'en faire la remarque : ce n'était _pas_ une situation normale. Atticus venait de réchapper à une période super difficile, et Mélusine faisait son possible pour l'aider à aller mieux. C'était parfaitement légitime, et ça n'allait pas durer. Il fallait que je fasse profil bas.

-Tous de vilains gredins, me corrigeai-je donc.

-Est-ce que tu fais au moins le moindre effort ? Demanda Atticus d'une voix calme, sans me regarder.

Je me mordis la langue à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

-Oui, beaucoup, répondis-je. J'ai même un ami, en fait. Il s'appelle, euh... Octan.

-Hoquetant ? Se moqua Atticus.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Lucy, dit Mélusine.

-Pourquoi ? C'est tellement impossible que je puisse annoncer que j'ai un ami ?

Oups : mon ton fut un peu plus violent que prévu. Pour tempérer mes propos, je montrai que je n'attendais pas de réponse en fourrant une feuille de salade dans ma bouche.

-Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, essaya de se rattraper Mélusine. Mais...

Soudain, elle poussa un cri en se levant, et Atticus et moi sursautâmes. Sa chaise tomba derrière elle, alors qu'elle hurlait :

-_SERPENT_ !

Atticus se redressa immédiatement, et je lâchai mes couverts : _maintenant_ ? Qu'est-ce que ce stupide albinos avait dans la tête ?!

Je plongeai sous la table, et m'emparai de Syméon qui avait manifestement effleuré la cheville de Mélusine :

-T'as pas de cerveau ? Chuchotai-je furieusement. Combien de fois je t'ai dit...

-SORCIERS ! Hurla-t-il, manifestement trop affolé pour parler à voix basse. SORCIERS DANS LE JARDIN !

Je me figeai, et l'information mit une seconde pour me monter au cerveau. Je sortis de sous la table à toute vitesse, bondis sur mes pieds, mais avant d'avoir pu dire le moindre mot, les fenêtres explosèrent avec un bruit assourdissant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous ! _

_Comme promis, la suite dès maintenant... et à partir de maintenant, je posterai certainement tous les mardis. Voilà voilà ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! _

(réponses aux... hem, à la review :  
**LizzyChance : **haha ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, mais c'est la vie, le suspens c'est rigolo ! Mais "Grand Maïtre du Suspense", ça me plaît bien, héhé... (et malheureusement, je dois bien avouer que le couple Tugduall/Lucy a bien peu de chance de voir le jour... Crois-moi, j'en suis particulièrement chagrinée. :( ) Pour ce qui concerne Atticus et Mélusine, ben, je te laisse voir ça dans ce chapitre. Et pour Syméon, effectivement, c'est le serpent qui se trouvait dans le berceau de la ptite Lulu ! Je crois que je l'avais indiqué quelque part, non...? Chais plus ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. :) Merci pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt ! )

_crédits à My Chemical Romance pour le titre et quelques citations dans ce chapitre. :)_

_Arty'_

* * *

**_Chapitre 4  
_Save Yourself I'll hold them back**

Je n'avais encore jamais été inconsciente, et à l'époque, j'ignorais que c'était là la première d'un nombre incalculable de récidives.

Ainsi, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut principalement la panique qui me serra la gorge. Il faisait sombre, j'étais allongée sur un sol couvert de poussière, les poings liés dans le dos, j'avais du mal à respirer, mon sang battait dans mes tempes à m'en briser le crâne. La sueur collait mon t-shirt... à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sang. Rien qu'à cette idée, j'eus un haut le cœur.

Lorsque le sifflement qui vrillait mes tympans se dissipa, je commençai à percevoir des éclats de voix. En fait... Je crois qu'on appelait mon nom. J'essayai de me concentrer, mais ça ne faisait qu'intensifier ma migraine. Je poussai un gémissement, et la voix se tut.

Je respirai profondément, me rappelant que Mélusine m'avait déjà dit que le meilleur moyen de chasser ce genre de migraine était de fournir assez d'oxygène au cerveau. Malheureusement, la quantité de poussière environnante transforma cette tentative en une douloureuse toux.

-Lucy ? Tout va bien ?

C'était la voix d'Atticus. Elle était douce, et l'angoisse, bien que perceptible, était maîtrisée. La panique disparut : si Atticus était là, tout allait bien se passer. D'ailleurs, il contrôlait certainement déjà la situation.

Je poussai un nouveau gémissement en guise de réponse, pour lui faire comprendre que même si je n'étais pas encore capable de m'exprimer, j'étais consciente.

Il me fallut un certain temps – certainement une bonne dizaine de minutes – pour parvenir à me redresser et à chasser la sensation de nausée de ma poitrine. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rester par terre, et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'on me ramène dans mon lit, à la maison. Mais mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Atticus était assis à côté de moi, adossé au même mur que celui contre lequel je m'affalai. Il me couvait du regard, s'assurant que j'étais en aussi bonne santé qu'on pourrait l'espérer dans ce genre de situation.

Lui aussi avait les poignets attachés dans son dos, et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage. Et pourtant, le moindre de ses mouvements était assuré, calculé, réfléchi. Rien que la façon dont il observait la pièce semblait obéir à un code précis. Je me sentis, à nouveau, un peu plus rassurée. Il s'était certainement déjà trouvé dans une telle situation, avec ses collègues Aurors, en combattant les forces du Mal...

Mon sang se glaça : les forces du Mal.

Et si c'était eux qui nous avaient enlevés ? Ou même, _Lui_ en personne ? Qui ça pouvait être d'autre, des sorciers un peu voyous ? Atticus était un Auror, et il avait échappé de peu à la mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Quatorze de ses collègues avaient été tués – _oh_ _Merlin_, tués...

Il dut remarquer l'accélération de ma respiration, car il posa sur moi un regard bienveillant.

-Lucy, Lucy, calme-toi, dit-il. Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as pas de quoi t'en faire.

Mon cul ! Des situations comme ça, on en voyait des tonnes dans La Gazette, le jour suivant la mort des victimes. Même moi qui ne la lisais pas régulièrement, je le savais !

J'étais terrifiée. Et si nous étions ceux qui feraient les gros titres du lendemain ? Des millions de sorciers les liraient sans même savoir qui étaient cet Atticus et cette Lucy. Quelques uns pleureraient sur le nom d'un grand Auror, et des enfants de mon âge auraient des frissons en se disant que ça aurait pu être eux.

Oh Merlin, je ne voulais pas mourir !

À l'instant où je formulai mentalement ce souhait, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée – je retins un sursaut. Un homme ferma derrière lui : il était grand, très maigre, et des cheveux poivre et sel lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il était entièrement habillé de noir, et même si Atticus avait l'habitude de se vêtir de la même couleur, lui la portait d'une façon différente. Un peu à la manière d'un uniforme. Dans une main, il tenait une baguette.

-Ah, Flinch, fit-il – sa voix était cassée, traînante, comme s'il chuchotait très fort, extrêmement désagréable. Comment on se retrouve ?

-Garde ta salive, Prankarios, fit Atticus. Les fausses amabilités avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, c'est dépassé.

-Mais c'est vrai que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de cette main que tu m'as prise.

Un sourire malsain découvrit une rangée de dents jaunes, tandis qu'il levait une manche dont ne dépassait aucune main.

-Ravi de pouvoir contribuer à ton bonheur, commenta Atticus, imperturbable. Pourquoi ne pas commencer, dans ce cas ?

-Où est Mélusine ?

J'avais laissé cette question m'échapper ; le sorcier tourna vers moi un regard contrarié. Manifestement, j'avais interrompu un échange qu'il trouvait certainement épique – je mentirais en disant que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès.

-La Moldue ? Dit-il un ton méprisant. Pas besoin d'elle.

Un sourire revint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et il tendit sa seule main vers moi.

-Une petite sorcière, en revanche...

Il passa sa langue sur ses dents, et je dus réprimer un frisson. Heureusement, je parvins à maintenir l'impassibilité sur mon visage : pour Atticus, je voulais paraître forte.

-Mais pour te répondre, Flinch, poursuivit-il, j'aimerais bien te tuer maintenant. Seulement, j'ai des ordres... Et les autres – il désigna la porte d'un signe de tête – ne vont pas me laisser faire ce que je veux. Alors... je fais ce qu'il faut, tu vois.

-Tu veux m'arracher des informations, je suppose ? Tu perds ton temps. Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec le Bureau des Aurors depuis le début de mon congé. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle croustillante pour toi.

-Tu sous-estime beaucoup tes connaissances, Atticus ! Mais tu sais où se trouvent ceux que je cherche. Tu es quand même un Auror de haut niveau, non ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a organisé la mission qui t'a envoyé à l'hôpital...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon oncle, mais son visage demeurait calme. Le contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions me bluffait.

-La preuve que tu sais où sont les sorciers qu'Il cherche, continua l'autre. Sinon tu n'aurais pas créé un leurre en les remplaçant par deux autres Aurors et organisé une embuscade, je me trompe ? Tu ignorais certainement qu'Il allait se déplacer en personne pour l'occasion... Dommage pour tes amis, Atticus.

Il pointa son indexe sur moi.

-Et dommage pour la gamine aussi, si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Mangemort. Tu risques de le regretter. _Amèrement_.

Prankarios laissa échapper un rire râpeux.

-Pourquoi, Flinch... Oui, comment est-ce que je pourrais le regretter ? La dernière fois qu'on a tué tes camarades sous tes yeux, on s'en est plutôt bien tirés. Et puis je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas pu utiliser la moindre magie depuis que tu t'es réveillé à l'hôpital.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ? Atticus ne réagissait pas. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entende ça, et que Prankarios n'y prenait que plus de plaisir. J'aurais voulu me boucher les oreilles, mais même si mes mains avaient été libres, la curiosité était trop forte.

-Ou bien tu vas encore supplier pour qu'Il te laisse la vie sauve, à en pleurer ?

-Je n'ai jamais supplié, cracha Atticus.

-Hm, oui, non, peut-être... C'était peut-être ton ami, Bullock ? Qui se mettait à hurler en pleurant chaque fois que...

Le regard qu'Atticus me jeta provoqua un courant électrique qui traversa tout mon corps. Il ne fallait pas que j'entende ça : il ne se le pardonnerait pas, il ne me le pardonnerait pas, je ne le lui pardonnerais pas, et je ne me le pardonnerais pas. À l'instant où je vis l'horreur dans ses yeux, je sus que si j'écoutais un mot de plus de ce criminel, jamais je ne pourrais plus vivre comme avant.

Je voulus libérer mes poignets, mais les liens étaient bien trop serrés. Je plongeai ma tête en avant, et appuyai mes genoux sur mes oreilles. Je murmurai les paroles d'une chanson, assez bas pour que le Mangemort ne l'entende pas, mais assez fort pour que je n'entende plus rien d'autre. Je me concentrai sur leur sens. _« Right now, I hope you're ready for a firefight... » _

Je sentis des pas faire vibrer le sol ; lorsque je levai la tête, le Mangemort avait placé sa baguette entre ses dents pour avoir la main libre, et il franchit la distance qui le séparait de moi de deux grands pas. Je voulus m'éloigner, mais c'était sans compter le mur dans mon dos. Il m'attrapa par le col de mon t-shirt, et malgré ma tentative de mordre son bras, il me mit sur mes pieds, me plaça devant lui – assez prêt pour que je puisse vous affirmer puait sévèrement – me maintint immobile contre lui de son bras manchot, et récupéra sa baguette pour en placer le bout contre ma gorge.

Le tout s'était passé si vite qu'Atticus avait à peine eu le temps de se redresser. Mais à l'instant où la baguette du sorcier s'était retrouvée pointée sur moi, il était devenu aussi immobile qu'une statue.

-Je pense que comme ça, dit le sorcier en parlant dans mes cheveux, tu vas répondre à mes questions assez facilement, je me trompe ?

Je fermai les yeux. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je flanche. Si j'étais persuadée d'une chose, c'était qu'Atticus ne devait pas répondre aux questions de cet homme. Si la moindre larme coulait de mes yeux, ça le torturerait. Si je lui disais de ne surtout pas répondre, il le ferait pour me sauver. Il ne fallait pas que mon visage exprime quoi que ce soit.

_« 'Cause the devil's got your number tonight » _

-Lâche-la, Prankarios, dit-il. Les sorciers que vous cherchez ont dû changer de cachette depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas où ils sont.

-Oh, mais moi je pense que tu le sais pas parfaitement. Je pense même que c'est toi qui as prévu chacune de leurs cachettes pour les six prochains mois. Pas vrai ?

-Tu te trompes, je ne sais rien. Lâche-la. _Lâche-la. _

_« Get off the ledge and drop the knife... » _

-Je ne vais pas être très patient, Flinch. J'ai faim, et je n'ai tué personne depuis presque cinquante jours.

Les mâchoires d'Atticus se crispèrent. Allait-il parler ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle !

Le Mangemort enfonça encore sa baguette dans ma gorge, et ma respiration s'accéléra. Non, non... _« Not a victim of a victim's life... » _

-Je ne sais rien, dit gravement Atticus.

Le Mangemort attendit quelques secondes. Puis son soupir effleura mon cou, me donnant un frisson de dégoût, et il éloigna sa baguette de quelques centimètres. Et sa voix, soudain, si fit moins sèche et traînante qu'avant :

_-Endolo... _

Je fermai les yeux. Mais rien ne vint. J'entendis des fragments de sons s s'échapper de sa gorge, comme si le sort y était bloqué. Et à l'instant où je sentis l'étau de ses bras de desserrer, je bondis en avant pour mon libérer. Je me retournai pour lui faire face si jamais il tentait de m'attraper à nouveau. Mais il était occupé à autre chose : il avait lâché sa baguette, pour diriger sa main vers son cou, autour duquel était enroulé mon serpent.

Syméon étranglait le Mangemort de ses anneaux, en sifflant furieusement et quand le sorcier tenta de l'arracher, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il était plus gros que quelques heures auparavant, j'en étais presque sûre, et certainement plus fort.

Le Mangemort s'écrasa par terre, pris de convulsions. Un filet de salive s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et son visage devint progressivement violet. Une minute plus tard, ses muscles se relâchèrent, et je réalisai que je contemplais un cadavre.

D'un élan, je me penchai pour attraper Syméon, qui dès que je l'eus touché se décontracta pour venir s'enrouler autour de mon bras. Il avait définitivement grandit : alors qu'il n'avait jamais été visible sous le moindre vêtement, on devinait à présent la forme de son corps sous la manche.

Je n'avais pas les mots pour le remercier – ni pour quoi que ce soit, en fait – mais j'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'en formaliserai pas. Que nous survivions serait déjà une bonne chose.

-Le bureau, Lucy, fit Atticus. Cherche un coupe-papier.

Je me tournai vers le meuble qu'il désignait, un bureau de bois poussiéreux face à une chaise, et me précipitai dans sa direction. Je sentais des sanglots monter avec la crise d'angoisse, et j'avais du mal à chercher ce qu'il m'avait demandé avec les larmes qui commençaient à embuer mon regard.

-Calme-toi, Lucy, dit-il. Tout va bien se passer.

Je hochai la tête. Il avait raison : nous allions nous en sortir. En me tournant pour pouvoir utiliser mes mains, j'ouvris un tiroir, et en sortis un coupe-papier d'argent.

En prenant garde de ne pas me le planter dans le dos, je me débrouillai pour couper les cordes qui me liaient les poings. Une fois que ce fut fait, je ne pris même pas le temps de masser mes poignets, et me précipitai vers Atticus. Lui avait été attaché au radiateur : je le libérai, et il se leva à son tour.

-Prend sa baguette, dit-il.

Je m'exécutai. Le plus silencieusement, mais aussi le plus rapidement possible, nous marchâmes vers la porte, et il actionna la poignée.

-Fermée, dit-il.

Je sentis que j'allais éclater en sanglots, mais il plongea un regard rassurant dans le mien.

-Il y a un sort pour l'ouvrir. C'est _Allohomora_. Répète.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent.

-Tu ne peux vraiment plus utiliser de magie ? Demandai-je.

-Pas pour l'instant, Lucy. C'est pour ça que tu dois le faire. Tu en es capable, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Tu maîtrises des sortilèges d'un niveau équivalent.

-_Allohomora_ ? Répétai-je.

-C'est ça. Tu n'as qu'à pointer ta baguette sur la serrure.

Je tentai de maîtriser mes tremblements, mais fis ce qu'il me dit. Je pris une grande inspiration, et prononçai la formule :

-_Allohomora_.

Rien ne se passa. Je ne me laissai pas abattre, et Atticus non plus : il eut un hochement de tête pour m'enjoindre à recommencer.

-_Allohomora_.

Toujours rien. Il fallait que je me concentre. Je respirai à nouveau profondément, fermai les yeux, vidai ma tête. Ce n'était pas si dur. Je pouvais le faire. C'était notre seule chance. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-_Allohomora_, fis-je encore.

Il y eut un cliquetis. Je résistai à l'envie de pousser un cri d'excitation, et tentai à nouveau d'actionner la poignée. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant : le verrou ne devait pas être entièrement tourné. Je levai de nouveau la baguette, répétai la formule ; nouveau cliquetis. Cette fois, quand je tirai sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit.

Atticus retint le battant, et le referma. Il se pencha vers moi, et chuchota d'une voix grave.

-Il y aura certainement d'autres Mangemorts de l'autre côté, dit-il. Je ne peux pas les battre, Lucy. Tu peux les désarmer avec _Expelliarmus_.

-_Expelliarmus_, répétai-je. Je connais aussi _Petreficus_ _Totalus_, même si je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, ça va ?

-Ça peut être utile. Rappelle-toi, Lucy : je suis juste derrière toi. Si l'un d'eux lance un sort, c'est moi qui le recevrai, d'accord ? Toi tu cours jusqu'à la porte. Tu sors, et tu prononces _Emergencia_ _Perilo_ en levant la baguette, mais tu continues à courir. C'est une formule d'urgence pour les Aurors, mais elle ne marchera pas si on se trouve dans un repère de Mangemort. Il faut que ça soit dehors. Tu as compris ?

J'hochai la tête : toutes ces informations étaient gravées dans ma mémoire comme dans la pierre. L'adrénaline avait remplacé toute trace d'angoisse. Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras, et dès qu'il me lâcha, j'ouvris la porte.

Je me précipitai dans les escaliers qui la suivaient. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi rapide, et pourtant tout semblait passer au ralentis. Je sentis Syméon glisser de mon dos jusqu'aux marches, et me dépasser. J'aperçus une femme qui se tournait vers nous. Sans réfléchir, je pointai la baguette vers elle, et criai le sort qu'Atticus venait de m'apprendre. Mais non seulement sa baguette sauta de ses mains, mais en plus, elle fut propulsée dans l'étagère derrière elle. Syméon avait déjà bondi sur le sorcier avec qui elle parlait, et je dirigeais à présent la baguette sur un quatrième Mangemort qui commençait juste à lever la sienne. Je lui lançai le même sort, et il s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le porte était juste en bas de l'escalier. Sans réfléchir, je lançai un énième _Allohomora_, et la serrure explosa. Je tendis le bras pour que Syméon s'y enroule à nouveau alors que nous sortions. À l'instant où l'air frais caressa mon visage, j'exécutai le sortilège d'urgence, et Atticus m'attrapa par le bras pour m'enjoindre à courir plus vite – mais c'était inutile : je savais qu'il n'y avait plus personne de conscient dans cette maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme trapu apparut devant nous dans un CLAC, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'être surprise ou même de voir son visage qu'il attrapa nos épaules, et nous disparûmes de la rue en transplanant.


	5. Chapter 5

_Enfin ! _

_Enfin le chapitre 15. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne le poster que maintenant. _

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que le chapitre vous plaira quand même !_

(réponse aux reviews :  
**LizzyChance : **haha, ce long commentaire trop bien 8D Ne t'en fais pas trop pour Mélusine ! Et si tu veux, je peux te l'avouer : Lucy et Tugdual sont démariés depuis leur naissance. (héhé) J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira, et en attendant, à bientôt !  
**Delphlys : **bon, on est pas exactement mardi (encore pardon ! ) mais voici le chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire en tout cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
**Caro-hearts : **c'est super gentil, merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par la suite. :D à bientôt ! )

_Arty'_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5  
**_**Hide a lot**

Déjà que je n'étais pas sûre de jamais me remettre des événements de ce soir, le transplanage inattendu en rajouta une couche : je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être une expérience si désagréable. Par chance – ou bien était-ce prévu pour ce genre de cas ? – nous atterrîmes juste à côté d'un seau vide, dans lequel je pus vomir sans trop de honte.

Dès que je fus un peu plus disposée, un homme m'enveloppa dans une couverture, et m'accompagna jusqu'à un canapé. J'embrassai la pièce du regard : des murs blanc, un lustre, une cheminée de marbre... Tout était brillant de luxe, vision bienvenue après l'épisode de la pièce sombre que nous venions à peine de quitter.

J'avais l'impression d'y avoir passé des années, alors que ça n'avait sans doutes même pas duré des heures. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous nous en étions sortis. Le semblant de courage qui m'avait donné des ailes un peu plus tôt – l'adrénaline, quoi – avait entièrement disparu, et j'avais désormais du mal à réprimer mes tremblements. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais le cadavre du Mangemort allongé devant moi. Même Syméon restait immobile sous mon T-shirt.

Atticus était installé dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière moi. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il racontait à deux Aurors les détails de cette nuit. En l'écoutant, j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre à chaque fois qu'il prononçait mon nom. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas s'être vraiment passé...

Ils nous apprirent que Mélusine avait été retrouvée à la maison, inconsciente. À part quelques éraflures, une sérieuse migraine et une bonne crise de nerfs, elle allait bien. Ils supposèrent que les Mangemorts qui nous avaient enlevés étaient trop pressés pour lui faire le moindre mal.

Je déduisis également des échanges qu'ils entretinrent que Celui-Dont-Je-Ne-Connaissais-Pas-Le-Nom cherchait les deux sorciers qu'Atticus protégeait parce qu'ils avaient été également des Mangemorts, amnistiés grâce aux informations qu'ils avaient pu fournir aux Aurors. Apparemment, ce genre de comportement ne plaisait pas trop au Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ils l'appelaient. Mais de mon point de vue, j'avais du mal à me dire qu'on puisse se donner tant de mal pour tuer deux personnes juste par vengeance.

Plusieurs fois, les Aurors demandèrent confirmation sur l'incapacité d'Atticus à utiliser la magie – et chaque fois avec moins de politesse, il confirmait.

-Alors c'est la gamine qui a battu les Mangemorts ? Dit le plus trapu des deux d'un air moqueur.

-C'est la gamine, oui, répondit durement mon oncle. Elle a lancé deux sortilèges d'Expelliarmus, et deux de Strangulation.

-Oui, on les a retrouvés dans cette maudite baraque. Les trois du rez-de-chaussée, je n'avais jamais vu leur visage avant, mais Elli Prankarios... Tu espères nous faire avaler qu'une gosse de dix ans a pu venir à bout de ce psychopathe ?

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle l'a pris par surprise. Comme elle vous prendrait pas surprise dans la même situation, vu vos réticence à l'en croire capable.

Il y eut un silence, et je sentis leurs regards sur moi. Mais je pris bien soin de ne pas réagir, hésitant à lancer un rot tonitruant.

-Eh ben ! Fit la voix du deuxième, un grand blond à l'air désagréable. Quel talent ! On devrait t'offrir un Ordre de Merlin, tu ne crois pas, petite ?

Je me tournai vers lui, et lui adressai un regard noir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un Ordre de Merlin, mais sa voix moqueuse me donnait des envies de meurtre. Ou au moins, de coup de pied dans les genoux.

-Laisse-la tranquille, Phil, dit Atticus à son collègue. Vous lui avez donné une potion pour remédier à son état de choc ?

-Elle m'a l'air d'aller très bien, ta gamine ! Et puis si vaincre quatre Mangemorts est si simple pour elle, elle devrait pouvoir s'en remettre comme une grande.

J'entendis une chaise racler, et je devinai qu'Atticus s'était levé.

-Donne-lui cette maudite potion, Philéas.

Il dut avoir fait preuve d'un regard tout simplement terrifiant, car j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi. Le blond – Philéas – apparut dans mon champ de vision. Sans un regard pour moi, il ouvrit un placard, prit une bouteille contenant un liquide rose pâle, sortit de la pièce, et revint avec un verre à moitié plein qu'il me tendit. Je m'en emparai avec réticence, et observai la potion en silence, la tournant dans le récipient ; elle avait une substance onctueuse, comme de la crème anglaise.

-Personne n'essaie de t'empoisonner, enfant prodige, fit l'Auror.

Je lui retournai un nouveau regard noir : Atticus et eux n'avaient pas l'air de s'entendre, et je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi. Je bus une gorgée de la potion en reportant mon attention sur mes pieds.

Immédiatement, une agréable sensation de chaleur se répandit dans mon corps, mes muscles se détendirent, et mes tremblements se calmèrent jusqu'à cesser complètement. Je finis mon verre : la boisson avait un goût de pain perdu liquide. Quand je le tendis à Philéas en prononçant un « merci » sur un ton de défi, je me sentais définitivement mieux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air frais montagnard.

L'Auror retourna à sa discussion avec ses collègues, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. À voix basse, je m'adressai à Syméon :

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, mec.

-De rien, répondit-il sans sortir de sous mes vêtements. Tu me le rendras puissance dix.

-Comment pourrais-je sauver ta vie puissance dix ?

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Je ne t'offrirai pas dix mille rats frits.

-Je croyais que tu m'étais reconnaissante ?

-Mais je viens de me rappeler que tu es une teigne.

-Adorable. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour vous, les humains. Bande d'ingrats.

Je voulus répliquer, mais je m'interrompis en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête pour déterminer l'identité du nouveau venu. J'avais l'espoir de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Mélusine, mais finalement, il s'agissait de l'exact opposé de ma fraîche et jeune maman : cet homme était grand et fin, il portait une robe typique des sorciers qui s'assument, et une longue barbe et cheveux d'argent.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cet homme me rappelait quelque chose... N'avais-je pas vu sa photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier, une ou deux fois ? Était-il l'un des rédacteurs, ou bien … ?

-Professeur Dumbledore, saluèrent les Aurors.

Je me raidis – et voilà ! J'avais décidément une mémoire visuelle catastrophique. Évidemment qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore ! Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille directeurs de l'école des Sorciers de Poudlard.

Je me recroquevillai dans mon siège, consciente de la renommée de l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans cette pièce. Il me lança un rapide regard, avant de se diriger vers les Aurors. Je me retournai à nouveau pour les observer.

-Monsieur, dit le trapu. Nous venons de recueillir le témoignage d'Atticus Flinch.

-Je le sais, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave, et je suis certain que Monsieur Flinch vous a dit tout ce qu'il avait à partager.

Sur ce, il serra la main de mon oncle, et dit avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Bonsoir, Atticus. Je suis navré pour ce que vous et votre nièce venez de subir.

-Merci, Albus. Content de vous revoir.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourrais-je parler à Lucy ?

Les Aurors haussèrent les sourcils. Quant à moi, je me raidis.

-Monsieur ?

-Il serait parfaitement inutile qu'Atticus me répète les mêmes choses qu'il vient de vous raconter. Personnellement, je m'intéresse également à la version de notre plus jeune victime.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit Atticus. Lucy ?

Les quatre regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'eus besoin d'un instant pour formuler une réponse correcte :

-Moi non plus.

Dumbledore me sourit d'un air bienveillant. Soudain, je me dis que j'allais sans doute bien plus l'aimer que les deux collègues d'Atticus.

Il vint, en compagnie de mon oncle – les deux autres restèrent assis dans le fond – s'asseoir sur des fauteuils qu'il avait déplacé dos à la cheminée d'un coup de baguette magique. Au même moment, un feu s'y alluma instantanément. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Il lissa les plis de sa robe violette sur ses jambes, sans cesser de me regarder avec insistance.

-Alors, Lucy, dit-il. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va, répondis-je.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu viens de surmonter des événements plutôt éprouvants.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Elle vient de boire une potion d'inhibition, dit Atticus comme si cela pouvait répondre à toutes les interrogations de Dumbledore.

-Ah, dit-il justement, je comprend. C'est une potion qui te fait oublier le sujet de ton mal-être pendant un temps, Lucy, dit-il en réponse à mon haussement de sourcils. Le temps que tu fasses le tri dans tes pensées et que tu te sentes en sécurité.

-Ah, fis-je.

Il sourit, avant de demander :

-Je n'ai rien entendu de ce que ton oncle a raconté à ses collègues. Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Peux-tu me raconter ?

Je ne le croyais pas : évidement qu'il savait tout de ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui me conduisit à me demander : est-ce qu'Albus Dumbledore écoutait aux portes ? Je n'imaginais pas le personnage se tenir l'oreille collée au mur, avec l'agitation caractéristique d'un enfant apeuré à l'idée de se faire prendre la main dans le pot de confiture.

Mais au moins, le directeur avait la politesse de demander gentiment, et de tenter – bien que vainement – de me rassurer en me faisant croire que je pourrais lui raconter n'importe quoi sans qu'il m'accuse de mensonge.

Alors, je lui dis tout, depuis le dîner où les Mangemorts avaient débarqué – en taisant l'intervention de Syméon : Atticus lui-même avait remplacé son aide par des sortilèges de strangulation que j'aurais lancés. Ne connaissant pas très bien les effets de ce sort, je restai floue à leur sujet cependant, je crus remarquer le regard de Dumbledore se poser à plusieurs reprises sur mon bras, dont la manche devait être déformée par la présence de mon serpent caché en-dessous – cependant je n'osai baisser le regard pour en être sûre, de peur de confirmer ses soupçons.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne m'interrompit pas. Quand j'en fus arrivée au moment où l'Auror était arrivé pour nous évacuer en transplanant, il hocha lentement la tête, et garda le silence quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer que je n'allais rien ajouter.

-Ces sortilèges que tu as lancés, dit-il ensuite, c'est Atticus qui te les a enseignés ?

-Non, monsieur... Enfin, je veux dire, il m'a donné la formule de l'Expelliarmus pour la première fois à ce moment là. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé avant.

-Mais il t'avait déjà appris à exécuter quelques sortilèges ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Atticus : avait-il vraiment le droit de m'initier à la magie avant ma rentrée à Poudlard ?

Mais ce dernier m'adressa un discret hochement de tête, et je me tournai à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

-Oui... Juste un sortilège de lévitation, de transformation du thé en café, et, euh... C'est tout.

-Et un à modifier ta couleur de cheveux, je présume ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Euh... Non, je ne crois pas...

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à Atticus. Il avait l'air de se retenir de rire. Dumbledore devait certainement avoir mal entendu en écoutant aux portes.

-Oh, très bien, je te prie de m'excuser. Hum, et, dis-moi... Où se trouve la baguette de Prankarios ?

Je sursautai en me souvenant que j'avais toujours la baguette du Mangemort en ma possession : je l'avait posé à côté de moi, sur ce même canapé : je baissai les yeux, mais ne vis rien.

-Euh, dis-je... Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je l'ai lâchée quand nous avons transplané.

J'entendis l'un des Aurors soupirer bruyamment, dans mon dos : avaient-ils besoin de cette baguette ? Pour savoir quels sortilèges elle avait lancés en dernier, peut-être ?

Dumbledore hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Très bien. Tant pis. Bien, Lucy, je crois que tu m'a dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Il se leva.

-Vous avez tout ce que vous voulez, messieurs ?

J'entendis les Aurors pousser des genres de ronchonnements, ce que le directeur dû assimiler à un « oui ». Il allait se diriger vers la porte, mais sembla soudain changer d'avis, et se retourna vers Atticus.

-Pourrais-je vous parler, Atticus ? Demanda-t-il.

À son ton, ajouter « en privé » était inutile.

Atticus fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la seule autre porte de la pièce, ouverte sur un salle sombre. Je pensai un instant à tendre l'oreille, mais après un instant de réflexion, je me dis que si le directeur ne voulait pas que j'entende cette conversation, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison.

Dumbledore entra à la suite d'Atticus dans la pièce sombre la lumière qui entrait par la porte laissée ouverte permettait à peine que l'un puisse voir le visage de l'autre, ainsi aucun ne ressentit le besoin d'allumer la lumière.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander si vous n'attribuez pas le mérite de votre combat à votre nièce, par pure bonté de cœur, comme le pensent vos deux collègues ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-C'est comme elle l'a dit, Albus, répondit Atticus. Je suis catégorique.

-Je m'en doute bien. Simple formalité. C'est vraiment exceptionnel... Avait-elle déjà manifesté des changements d'apparence anormaux, dans le passé ?

-Non, dit l'Auror en lançant un regard en biai à Lucy, toujours sur le canapé. C'est la première fois.

-Je vois... Ce genre de don peut mettre du temps à se manifester, à ce qu'il paraît. Surtout en monde Moldu. Mais ça ne rend ses prouesses de ce soir que plus impressionnantes... La petite Lucy a certainement eu un excellent professeur.

Atticus serra le lèvres, et ne répondit pas.

-Je vous inquiétez pas, continua Dumbledore en souriant, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous signaler pour avoir appris à votre nièce quelques sortilèges de base. Vous n'êtes ni le premier, ni le dernier parent à initier un enfant à la magie avant l'âge... Surtout par les temps qui courent. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vos talents de professeur pourraient être extrêmement précieux dans une école comme Poudlard.

Atticus fronça les sourcils, surpris : le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du pays lui offrait-il un poste ? La pause qui suivit sa remarque et son regard insistant ne laissaient quasiment aucun doute.

-Albus, dit-il, vous m'honorez, mais... Je n'ai pas pu faire le moindre usage de magie depuis le... Depuis presque deux mois. J'ignore si j'en serai à nouveau capable un jour. Comment pourrais-je enseigner la magie à des élèves si je ne la maîtrise pas moi-même ?

-Je pensais que vous répondriez cela, Atticus. Et malheureusement, vous avez sans doute raison. Mais je crois que votre père était un brillant historien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Mais les cours d'histoire de la magie ne sont-ils pas assurés par Monsieur Binns ?

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire, à la fois malicieux et désolé.

-Vous devez vous souvenir que Cuthbert Binns n'a jamais été très... (« Passionant », songea à compléter Atticus, mais il jugea préférable de s'abstenir. ) Enfin, nous pourrions avoir d'un second professeur en la matière. Pensez-y. D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, Lucy va faire sa rentrée l'année prochaine ?

-Oui, mais... à ce propos, Albus.

L'Auror jeta à nouveau un regard à la petite fille, assise sur le canapé dans l'autre pièce. Son cœur se serra, mais il se retourna vers le directeur.

-Je pense que vous vous souvenez des doutes dont je vous ai fait part, il y a dix ans ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

-Je m'en souviens, Atticus. Pourquoi cela ?

-Lucy parle aux serpents.

Il y eut un silence, cependant le vague sourire de Dumbledore ne quitta pas ses lèvres.

-Cela valide certainement votre hypothèse, dit-il doucement après quelques secondes.

-Vous comprendrez donc que... Je me demandais...

-Je sais ce que vous vous demandez, Atticus, dit doucement le vieux sorcier. Mais je suis persuadé que, même si Lucy parle Fourchelang, il serait insensé d'en conclure qu'elle marchera dans les pas de son père pour autant.

-Je le sais. Mais si d'autres viennent à le découvrir, il ne penseront certainement pas de la même façon. Les gens ont peur, Albus.

-Mais que peut-on faire ? L'empêcher de venir à Poudlard ? On ne choisit pas sa famille, Atticus... Et Lucy mérite une vie normale. D'après ce que vous nous avez raconté des événements de ce soir, elle a hérité du talent de son père, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Et de son nez également, si je ne m'abuse... Et peut-être du don de sa mère, aussi, même si je ne pense pas me souvenir qu'Eponyne Myrthese ait jamais été une grande sorcière. Mais je ne crois pas que Lucy soit comme eux, et surtout pas comme lui. Croyez-moi, je parle d'expérience. Voldemort ignorait tout de la confiance, ou de l'amour, et je suis certain que Lucy vous aime profondément.

Atticus prit une seconde pour assimiler ces paroles, puis hocha la tête.

-Merci, Albus.

-Et puis souvenez vous : ce n'est pas la naissance d'un sorcier qui importe, c'est ce qu'il devient.

Un petit sourire étira finalement les lèvres de l'Auror ; il avait connu Dumbledore lors de ses propres études à Poudlard. Il ne souvenait parfaitement que même à l'époque, il avait toujours eu les mots pour véhiculer l'espoir.

-J'aimerais également vous faire part de mes condoléances, Atticus, ajouta le directeur d'un ton plus grave. Pour votre équipe perdue dans cette guerre. Pour Mademoiselle Lane, tout particulièrement.

Le sourire d'Atticus s'évanouit, et ses traits se crispèrent légèrement. Son regard se voila un instant, comme si un souvenir particulièrement désagréable venait de lui revenir en mémoire.

-Merci, répéta-t-il après un silence.

Dumbledore continua à l'observer une seconde, comme pour déterminer s'il pouvait ajouter une parole réconfortante, ou s'il fallait mieux en rester là. Finalement, il eut un petit sourire désolé, et il ressortit de la pièce.

En passant devant Lucy, il lui adressa un franc sourire.

-Je pense bien, moi, que tu mériterais un Ordre de Merlin, lui dit-il. Tu es une petite fille très courageuse, Lucy.

L'enfant rougit, et serra la main que le directeur lui tendait. Les deux autres Aurors de la pièce échangèrent une grimace. Le directeur adressa un dernier hochement de tête à Atticus, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Vous devriez lui dire, Atticus, lança-t-il en passant la porte. Pour ses cheveux.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, en entendant Lucy pousser un cri de surprise. Sans doute avait-elle attrapé une mèche de ses cheveux habituellement bruns, pour constater qu'ils étaient devenus aussi roux que les flammes de la cheminée.


End file.
